Beach City High School: Greetings
by Dramaticdragon99
Summary: Another installment to BCHS! This time, with Rupphire! Very sweet and fluffy, happy fun high school stories.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So this is an actually up-to-date BCHS! Not my old-as-dirt ones haha

Ruby glanced at the girl sitting across from her. The teacher had paired them up for a simple classwork project, nothing even take-home or anything. Ruby had never really hung out with anyone like this girl- Sapphire, right? She was so… so… aristocratic-y, and Ruby was so _not_ rich. She and her two sisters were very much not rich. Meanwhile, this only-child, probably spoiled rotten rich girl is the one conveniently sitting in front of her today and thus paired with her for the project.

"So…" Ruby mumbled, not really overly thrilled with this new girl, but not that upset either.

"So." She echoed, sitting still across from Ruby.

Ruby didn't say anything else, just wrote in her notebook, occasionally glancing up to Sapphire. Her right eye was covered with her hair, which was thick enough to cover it completely. She sat still and dignified, like any rich girl should.

But unlike some of the other 'snotty rich girls' Ruby encountered before. This one… She seemed different. Yes, she was prim and proper and all that, but she didn't seem to really look down on Ruby like the others did. Ruby herself wasn't much of anything special. She wasn't 'one in a million', she was one of the million. And most of the fancy, proper people found themselves better than Ruby and her sisters. Thankfully, either this one was just being polite out of decency, or she was actually nicer.

"I'm finished with my half." Sapphire quietly announced to Ruby, showing Ruby her already completed paper.

Ruby blinked, and glanced down at her own work. She hadn't even gotten half of her own work done. She wasn't really known for her scholastic skills…

"If you'd like, I could help you." Sapphire offered, her voice still calm and still.

On one hand, getting help would get the work done. On the other hand, Ruby was way too prideful to accept help that quickly.

"No, I'm good, I got it." Ruby huffed, staring down at her paper with a glare.

"If I helped, it will go much faster." Sapphire added quietly.

"Yeah, but I don't _need_ help." Ruby replied with an edge to her voice.

Sapphire nodded, going back to staring at her already completed paper. Ruby was surprised that Sapphire let it go so quickly, not putting up a fight. Ruby was more used to her sisters, who shared her whole 'punch back' way of life.

After Ruby got through another problem or two on her own, she started to realize that pride alone can't finish schoolwork in time. But at the same time, Ruby had a huge problem knowing how to ask for help.

And yet somehow, Sapphire was practically able to read her mind.

"If you'd like, I can just work on some of the problems you haven't done yet." She offered, pointing to the blank sections of Ruby's paper.

"… Yeah. Sure." Ruby nodded, handing the blank papers to Sapphire, who was clearly a young genius or something.

Working together, even if just by completing the papers silently, helped speed it up twice as fast. They were done with plenty of time left in the class, which the teacher allowed for quiet, non-distracting chitchat. Ruby glanced up at Sapphire, who sat with her hands in her lap, and now with her bangs covering both eyes.

"So… What kind of stuff do you like to do?" Ruby asked, trying to have somewhat of a conversation.

"I play piano and violin. I like to read, too." Sapphire answered, her voice quiet as always, but for the first time it seemed a little bit higher, like she was interested.

"What kind of books?" Ruby questioned, looking up again. She wasn't exactly an avid reader, but she did enjoy some good action books once in a while.

"Most kinds. I like mysteries a lot, but sometimes I get too into them and I figure it out before the culprit is revealed.." She admitted, speaking more than Ruby had ever heard her do before, even in class. It was like the idea of someone asking about her interests was completely new to her.

"Ah, yeah that probably would suck. I never figure them out ahead of time." Which roughly translates to: I never read mystery books anyway.

"What do you like?" Sapphire asked, and some of her hair moved to the side, her left eye peeking out slightly.

"I like sports," Ruby shrugged, thinking about her time on the school's intermural wrestling team, "I'm pretty busy with my sisters, most of the time…"

"What are your sisters like?" Sapphire hummed, her voice growing slightly more interested by the word.

"Like me," Ruby laughed, "I'm the youngest. They're all pains."

"You said they were like you," Sapphire began, tilting her head, "Well what are you like?"

Ruby blinked.

She had never been straight up asked 'what are you like' before. She always just assumed it was one of those things you just figured out over time, not asked. So she didn't have a quick answer for that question.

"Uh… I'm loud, I guess. I like watching action movies." She shrugged again, trailing off.

Sapphire nodded, but not in the awkward way Ruby expected her to. She actually seemed interested in what Ruby was saying.

"Do you watch movies with your sisters?" Sapphire questioned, leaning in a little, actively listening.

"All the time, except it usually only ends with one of us storming off or throwing punches at each other." Ruby chuckled, reminiscing over the constant fights on their couch.

And once again, Sapphire acted different than expected. Whenever a rich-girl heard about throwing punches or anything so 'barbaric', they'd recoil or smirk or grimace in disgust. Something in the whole 'I'm better than you' genre.

But Sapphire didn't act like she was on some higher plane. She gave a tiny smile, and a breathy almost-laugh, which cause some more of her hair moved out of the way, and almost her entire left eye shined out.

"That sounds nice." Sapphire whispered, her voice with the slightest tinge of longing.

Something in Ruby was moved by that. Was it sympathy? Did she feel bad for this lonely rich girl? Was that it? Either way, she- like always- spoke without thinking.

"Do you watch movies alone?"

"Yes." Sapphire answered seriously, nodding slightly.

"Oh… Well, if you don't mind obnoxious sisters, you can watch one with me sometime."

Wait, what?

Just ten minutes ago, Ruby was mentally badmouthing this girl for being rich and uppity, and now she's asking her to watch a movie with her? All she knew about this girl is that she's never seen both of her eyes and that she plays piano, violin, and likes mysteries. That's it. The entire story.

It took Sapphire a moment to reply, and she was clearly thinking.

"Would you want to watch one with me?" She asked, so quiet it was almost inaudible.

"Uh… sure?" Ruby shrugged. It's not like having a friend over was that foreign to her, but it was a little odd since girl wasn't really her friend or anything.

Sapphire nodded silently. She seemed almost baffled at the idea, but also excited.

"So… yeah. I hope you like action movies."


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby shoved her hands into her pockets. She usually walked home with her sisters, after their wrestling practice. But today, she wasn't walking with her sisters. Instead, she was walking home with her new 'friend', Sapphire. For some reason, she invited Sapphire over to watch a movie, as if they were old friends or something. But Sapphire was nothing like most of Ruby's friends, who were loud and boisterous like herself. Sapphire was put-together, sophisticated and aristocratic, prim and proper, the works. But still, she was nice. She didn't seem to think less of Ruby for her recklessness, or for the fact that Sapphire was significantly wealthier.

With this in mind, Ruby began to worry a little about that changing when Sapphire reached her house. Not that Ruby lived in the slums or an alleyway, but her house was still kind of small, with not much fancy decorations. Ruby imagined that Sapphire lived in a mansion, where just the bathroom was the size of her whole house.

Ruby took a deep breath, trying to remove that from her mind. She was pretty grateful that both of her sisters were busy today, too, if only for an extra half hour. They didn't have a full detention to serve, but they got in a minor fight with each other and were just having a small 'disciplinary meeting', as the teacher called it. Basically, it was an "almost detention but since we don't have any other students that have detention, it would suck to make a teacher stay to watch them, so we'll just have the principal talk to them for fifteen minutes". Then, after those fifteen minutes, they'll get their books and walk home, about another fifteen minutes.

"Thank you for inviting me." Sapphire thanked quietly, glancing over to Ruby as she walked by her side.

"Wh-Oh!" Ruby nodding rapidly, snapping out of her worries over her siblings, "Yeah, sure! C-Can't have you watching movies alone!"

Ruby laughed awkwardly at her own joke, trying to seem natural. Which of course failed, acting was never her strong point. And it's not like she had an excuse, either. She had never hung around Sapphire or even knew that much about her to relate to, after all.

"Yes, thank you." Sapphire nodding, laughing lightly but naturally, like she didn't think Ruby was an awkward mess at all.

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and continued walking. They were going to reach her house soon, and she had no idea what else to talk about.

"What time do I need to be out by?" Sapphire suddenly asked, looking back to Ruby.

"Huh?"

"What time do I need to leave?" She explained, shrugging lightly.

"Oh, uh, I hadn't really thought about it. I guess just whenever you feel like it. My mom comes home pretty late from work, and my dad is on one of his work trips, so it's kinda up to you, I guess?"

Ruby had friends over from time to time, but there was never really an exact time for them to be out by, like a curfew. They just kind of left when they felt like it, which could be at 4:30 or the next day entirely. Both of her parents were pretty relaxed with friends.

"Oh, I see…" Sapphire hummed, "I.. I suppose when the movie ends would be best."

"Yeah, sure." Ruby smiled, trying to help Sapphire out.

Soon, they reached Ruby's house, and she let Sapphire in with her.

"There's not much to tour, but here it is! Home sweet home." Ruby laughed, waving her arm out for dramatic affect. It was a plain, yet still loveable house.

"I like it." Sapphire smiled with her, following Ruby as she led her to the couch.

"So what movie do you wanna see?" Ruby asked as she all but chucked her backpack against the wall. Sapphire placed hers down much more carefully next to it.

"I'm fine with whatever, but please not anything too scary." Sapphire suggested, sitting tensely on Ruby's couch. The typical 'first time at your house' kind of sitting.

"Yeah, alright. How does this one seem?" Ruby offered, holding up a movie cover.

Sapphire nodded, and Ruby stuck the movie into the player, turned on the television, and got it started.

"Want something to eat?" She asked, before sitting down.

"No thank you," Sapphire shook her head politely but gratefully.

Ruby nodded, double checked to make sure she didn't need to get anything else- she felt like she needed to be a good host for Sapphire for some reason- and decided there was nothing else to do besides watch the movie. She plopped down on the couch, arms flailed to the sides and her feet resting against the legs of the coffee-table in front of her. She wasn't allowed to put her feet on the table, but the table legs weren't off limits.

Sapphire couldn't help but giggle quietly at Ruby's laid-back posture in comparison to her own. Ruby noticed it, too.

"You can relax, y'know." Ruby mumbled, trying not to sound rude in the process. She wanted Sapphire to be comfortable, but didn't really know how to go about helping her.

Sapphire nodded, and pushed herself back against the back of the couch, and rested one arm on the arm rest.

The intro of the movie finally finished, and the actual plot was finally starting to get going. The two didn't really talk much, since they were focused on the movie.

But soon, as Ruby predicted, she heard loud talking by the front door. She heard the keys click, and in walked her sisters.

"Yeah, and then I tell him- Woah!" Her oldest sister, Scarlet, gasped, looking at the two on the couch, "Ruby, you didn't tell me we were having a guest!"

The two laughed as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is Sapphire. Sapphire, those are my sisters, obviously." Ruby introduced lazily, trying to get back to the movie.

"It's nice to meet you." Sapphire greeted, politely holding out her hand.

"Woah, she's a nice one!" Ruby's other sister, Coral, laughed, giving Sapphire a high-five rather than shaking her hand.

"Guys, be quiet, I'm trying to watch the movie!" Ruby huffed loudly, trying to stop her sisters from saying anything embarrassing.

"Aw, are we bothering you?" Scarlet whined, pushing Ruby on the couch.

"Yes! Go away!"

"Oh, dude, I love this movie!" Coral grinned, plopping herself on top of Ruby's lap immediately, to Ruby's distaste.

Ruby could hear Sapphire's feint, quiet lap in the background, but thought she was laughing at Ruby's embarrassing sister's actions, not in good humor.

"Stop! I'm trying to watch it!" Ruby growled, trying to push Coral off her lap.

"Me too, so stop pushing me!" Coral laughed even louder, pushing herself even further on top of Ruby, with Scarlet rubbing Ruby's hair, messing it up even worse than it already was.

"Cut it out!" Ruby shouted, reeling back to smack Coral, but Coral saw it coming and pushed her fist away from her, and suddenly-

 _Whap!_

A collective, three-person gasp rung through the house, and all three sisters froze in their spots. They all stared at Sapphire, the innocent bystander, who was just smacked in the forehead by Ruby's deflected hand.

"I-I…. I'm so sorry…" Ruby whispered, feeling her eyes clog up from embarrassment, anger, and fear.

"Uh…. Yeah…" Coral nodded, slowly getting off Ruby's lap, glancing up to Scarlet for help.

"Are you alright?" Scarlet asked, stepping forward, ready to help if need-be. She _was_ the big sister, after all.

"I'm fine," Sapphire answered after another moment of silence. Her hand covered her forehead gently.

"I'm so, so sorry…" Ruby repeated, slowly balling her legs up to her chest. She was so quiet that it was hardly heard over the movie.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Sapphire reassured her, smiling just so lightly.

"Do you want an ice-pack?" Scarlet asked, pointing to the kitchen.

"I'll be fine." Sapphire answered, shaking her head gingerly, "But thank you."

"So… D-Do you…" Ruby started, not sure what to say. 'Do you want to leave' was too blunt, 'Do you want to keep watching the movie' sounded like she didn't care about her.

"Can we just keep watching the movie?" Sapphire requested, answering the unasked question.

Ruby nodded quickly, grabbing the remote to turn the volume up, as if that would cover her embarrassment.

True to her words, Coral did love this movie, so she and Scarlet threw their backpacks to the pile and sat on the floor around the couch, joining them in silence. Scarlet went up to grab a drink a little later, and offered to grab everyone something. Coral and Ruby both asked for apple juice, but Sapphire said she was fine. But Scarlet still got her a glass of water, which she noticed was empty very soon.

The movie ended in a typical, dramatic action movie way, almost as bad as riding off into the sunset. The credits started to roll, and Coral clapped quietly.

"Did you like it?" Ruby asked, glancing over to Sapphire, whose bruise was now a little lighter, since it wasn't _too_ hard.

"I did, it was really nice." Sapphire nodded, but she was speaking about more than the movie. Enjoying a movie with three others was far nicer than she imagined.

"It's the best, obviously." Coral chuckled from her spot on the floor.

"Yeah, it is," Sapphire agreed with a laugh, then turned to Ruby, "Thank you for inviting me, it was really nice watching a movie with you."

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Ruby nodded, "It was really cool having you."

"I should go, though," Sapphire said, her grin lowering, "I don't want to overstay my welcome…"

"What?!" Scarlet laughed, staring up to Sapphire, "Girl, we smacked you straight in the head, and you're worried that you're gonna overstay your welcome? Don't worry, you stay as long as you want."

"Oh!" Sapphire squeaked, straightening in surprise, "Really? Are you sure I'm not being rude?"

"Ruby, how hard did you hit her?!" Coral laughed, shooting a playfully accusing glance to her sister.

"Coral, shut up!" Ruby huffed, then faced Sapphire, "And yeah, no, you're fine! You could just stay over and it'd be fine!"

The sisters laughed in agreement to Ruby's joke. She hadn't thought much of her comment until she said it. Of course, she would be fine if Sapphire stayed, but she was hung up on _why_. For some reason, this girl who Ruby still wasn't even a 'friend' with, made her happy, and she felt this odd need to spend more time with her.

"C-Could I?!" Sapphire asked in a quiet gasp.

"Oh, y-yeah, sure!" Ruby nodded, not sure if Sapphire was joking or not.

"… Um… Could I?" Sapphire asked again, as if to be double sure.

"You don't have a toothbrush or clothes or anything, though," Coral pointed out, "Plus, Ruby snores!"

"I do not!" Ruby shouted as Sapphire thought about it.

"I actually have a toothbrush in my backpack. I brought that backpack on a trip with me, and never took the toothbrush out." Sapphire explained, "B-But if you don't want me to, you can just say so!"

"Hey, if you're fine with it, so are we!" Scarlet nodded, patting Sapphire on the back roughly, "Ruby can just donate some pajamas."

Sapphire smiled, the widest smile Ruby had seen yet. Clearly, this girl also enjoyed Ruby's company as well.

"Thank you… So much…" Sapphire whispered, clasping her own hands together, smiling happily.

Ruby smiled, too. Seeing Sapphire's grin only increased Ruby's happiness. That's when it hit her.

She knew she wanted to spend more time with Sapphire, and learn everything about her.


End file.
